


Eyes Of A Child

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Ezra is having a bad day but a mysterious blue box helps brighten it up just a little bit.





	Eyes Of A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 3rd, 2008

Ezra hugs himself in the rain drenching him and freezing. He had ran so far that didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. People walk by in a rush, umbrallas open, hailing cabs paying no attention to him, as if he were invisible. He thinks of going inside of a building, walk around and avoid any employees who may decide than to notice he exists, no it's safer here.

As Ezra removes his right hand from around himself and presses onto the concenrate he lets out a cry. It was turning colors, blue with purple. Spilled milk, new carpet, father's bad day at work all combined equaled this.

The pain and everything stops for Ezra as he hears the strangest sound he ever heard, like some sort of engine, loud, obnoxious, but only he seemed to hear. To his surprise a blue box appears as if by magic across the street by a maze of now closed shopper carts. He turns for anyone to notice, to ensure he isn't crazy when he hears a creak door open and two people exit, male and female.

"Professor you could have told me it was raining!"

Ezra thinks of running again quicker than he had from the house and his father, he couldn't seem to move, just able to stare at the two of them as the man opened an umbrella and held over him and the girl. He had to act brave just like his mum told him in the middle of the night as they tried to hide from the crashes in the kitchen and screaming of words Ezra could never say.

"Rain is wonderful Ace! It brings new life."

"It also ruins clothes."

"So dramatic always so dramatic. Rain doesn't equal the same stress as that monster on Donarow now does it?" Ezra knows the girl, Ace was it? Wasn't listening to the older man because she was too bust staring at him.

"Hello there." He really wished he could run.

"What Ace?" She points to Ezra with one hand while prodding the man with the other, he turns emotionless but soon breaks into a large smile.

"What are you doing out here buddy?" There was something comforting about this stranger that the desire to flee was vanishing.

"I don't know." The Ace girl whispers something into his ear and Ezra feels uneasy as they both stare at him, concern and pity in their faces. Something he was used to, but still didn't like. Both across the empty road and he attempts to stand, pushing himself up with both hands, having forgot.

"You ok?" He had tried to be man enough and hide the hiss of pain.

"I'm fine. No worries. Who are you?"

"Names! I am the Doctor and this is Ace. And who may be?" He doesn't answer, too busy watching the Doctor he fails to notice Ace crouch down until he feels a touch on his skin.

"Don't touch me!" Ezra screams reilling back now able to ignore the pain in his hand.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Neither will he I promise." For no reason he believes her.

"Ezra. My name is Ezra."

"Pleasure to met you." She extends her right hand as he does his left.

"It's customary to use the other."

"I know." A feeling of pique rushes him.

"Your hand hurts doesn't it?" The Doctor asks, Ezra nods not understanding why he was being so honest.

"We can fix it. Can you tell us where you live?" Home. He always had to go back there, no matter how far he ran. Without warning he starts to cry.

"Please don't make me. Please." The Doctor joins them on the ground, still smiles.

"Ezra? When Ace we can fix it, she meant everything."

"Thank you." Now for the first time in years he really did feel safe, protected, and by magically appearing strangers in the rain.


End file.
